The present disclosure generally relates to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device.
A display of the display device may comprise an array of OLED pixels. In some implementations, the OLED pixels may be controlled in a rolling configuration. For example, the OLED pixels may be divided into a plurality of groups. The groups of OLED pixels may be programmed and emit light in succession.